Ulterior Motive
by Poseida Lunar
Summary: Twenty years and hidden feelings can drive a man to crimes, to manipulate the ones near you in order to get what you desire. That was what Harry Potter had done... HPDM Slash


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, who belongs to JK Rowling. However, I am _still_ planning to kidnap Draco Malfoy and take him, and would be glad if you offer assistance. XD

**Author's Note: **Another one-shot because I was bored out of my mind. I sort of wanted to portray this whole Harry-Married-To-Ginny-But-In-Love-With-Draco in another perspective; who's really guilty. This isn't beta-ed. I edited it myself so if you spot any grammar mistakes, please tell me. :)

**Warning:** HPDM, Slash. Don't like don't read. You've been warned.

* * *

Albus Severus was proud of his father. Mister Harry Potter was not only the savior of the Wizarding world, but also the most generous donator of St. Mungo, the Head Auror of the Auror Department and the best father in the entire world.

The little wizard, at age twelve, smiled at the animated family picture with delight as he lay on his bed. In the photo, his mother, beautiful Ginny Weasley Potter was laughing and waving. His older brother, who at that time was eight, grinned as he blew a huge pink bubble that nearly blocked his tiny face. There was him at five, jumping madly, trying to pop the bubble. Lily in Ginny's arms at four, looking scared, probably wondering what was going on. And finally, there was his father, Harry Potter, who had smiled at the cameraman a sincere, kind smile that brightened up the scenario.

Al giggled and put the framed photo back on the table.

Yes, he was proud of Harry Potter for saving the world. He felt pride and love and admiration that his father lived through such a life and still survived as whole. He was glad that the other children looked at him with jealousy when they learned that he was the son of the famous World Savior. He loved the Albus Severus fan club in school, all started because of whom he was related to (though some times the club members were annoying). He could ramble on forever- the list was endlessly long.

But if there was one thing he was most proud of his father, it would be his kindness and acceptance towards the Malfoy family.

Al had learned from stories that Mister Malfoy and his father were rivals during their Hogwarts years. He knew how much they used to detest each other, and thus, he knew of the bad deeds that Draco and Lucius Malfoy had done, and, of course, the feud between them and the Weasleys. He'd heard of the deep involvement the Malfoys had with the Dark Lord, and understood that in public eyes, they were never really forgiven not mattering the fact that they had turned over a new leaf- and polished said leaf many times. It didn't matter to the people.

But because of his father's encouragements, he was able to, at first, tolerate Scorpius, and later learn how great of a friend was the fair-haired boy. Because his father decided to play the bigger person and offered a hand to Draco Malfoy, the tensions eased and everybody was more or less happier.

Al smiled and decided for the final time; his father was indeed the greatest person in the world.

* * *

Ginny Weasley Potter had not known what her husband was doing at the time when he walked over to the three Malfoys at the platform and started doing a little "conversational talk." To tell the truth, she was scared that they might began a fight right then and there. Ron seemed eager enough to jump at that idea, so it was a good thing that Hermione was there to hold him back.

But strangely enough, the rough, cold talk they had turned respectable within ten minutes- five if one wouldn't count the time they spent sending the kids off to the train. Still, she never thought that day could come.

They had dinner two months later for Al and Scorpius; the main dish was Muggle pizza. The Malfoys, at first disgruntled and seemed insulted, in no time at all relaxed and enjoyed their food. Malfoy's tone of voice, so arrogant and snobbish during their teenage years and mellowed down to almost friendly, though, it was still somewhat stoic and uncaring. In Ginny's opinion by the end of that evening, Malfoy had matured immensely physiologically speaking (and of course, he still looked pretty young despite the years, and retained a bit of that "bad boy" look he'd possessed in school that captured quite a lot of hearts, a striking contrast to Harry's "honest bloke" look. Ginny envied Astoria).

Over time, the two families still met up often, and while her husband was occupied in proclaimed manly discussions with Malfoy, her and Astoria wrapped themselves up in their girl talks. Closer and closer they grew, and a new friendship formed that possibly rival the one she had with Hermione. To prevent that, Ginny invited her sister-in-law sometimes to their gathering, and a little friendly literature rivalry was formed, as both Astoria and Hermione harbored a passion for classical works.

Astoria, who seemed cold at first impression, was a stunningly beautiful and strong lady. And while Ginny regretted not talking to her in school before because of the house differentiation, she was glad that Harry stepped up and paved the path to welcome them.

Ginny smiled as she held the classical book that she was struggling to read (she couldn't be left out her best friends' conversations) and thought to herself that she'd married the best man in the entire world.

* * *

Recalling back, she, Hermione Weasley, had probably been jumping with joy when she'd heard of the formation of the Potter-Malfoy friendship. At first, she thought it was a prank pulled by Ron or something equally stupid, but no! _Oh, good Merlin,_ she had cried in her mind,_ it's true. I'm so happy for you, Harry! I knew you'd be the bigger person and hold out a hand. _

Though she_ had_ been a little mad at Ron for not doing so before Harry did.

When Ginny introduced her to Astoria Malfoy née Greengrass, the adjective "nervous" could not explicit her feeling. She knew that the Greengrasses, though only a few degrees richer than the Weasleys before the war, had powerful influences within the Ministry and produced generations of wizards who followed dark lords. She was so sure that there was no way they could get along (at that moment, her mind was bursting with confusion at how Ginny even got along with that woman in the first place).

But as they said: "Don't judge a book by its cover."

Astoria and her hit it off just fine. They were now having tea every Wednesday and Friday and were in the process of planning to establish a new book club for all lovers of classical literature (Astoria even read The Divine Comedy, and that was as Muggle-ish as a witch could get!).

"You should learn from Harry sometimes, Ron," she had said to her husband one evening, who then wolfed down two plates of spaghetti before he stuck his tongue out at her and sulked for the rest of the week.

* * *

Ron Weasley had never been so fed up for the last couple of years. Why so? It was all because of Harry. Harry Potter the Man-Who-Lived-Twice, Harry Potter the Head Auror, Harry Potter the most edible man declared by the Witch Weekly (even after so many years)- and that was another point too. Harry still looked young and handsome according to the ladies, while him, brave Ron Weasley, always got the secondhand praises that never meant anything.

Stupid Harry.

No, he didn't really hate his best mate. Harry was Harry was Harry; that old boy was just born for the limelight, and he could never hate him for that. Friendship matters over everything else, that was his philosophy, his motto, the proverb which defined his life. Nothing was purer and more awesome than devotion to a best friend- other than the breast of one hot porn star whose name he was still trying to find out. By the way, he never cheated on Hermione, but a man still needed to let out some frustration, and what better than porn?

Speaking of porn, Harry was a saint. He once tried to find a porn magazine in the Potter estate (originally the Black Estate) but couldn't locate anything with a picture of a woman naked. Turned out that Harry didn't own any porn magazines. The conversation went sometime along the lines of this:

"Look mate, I'm glad you're into faith and all that because you're with my sister, but you're a _man_! What do you _do_ when she's not giving you any?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"...No."

And that was the end of it.

But seriously, Harry, the Malfoys? The _MALFOYS?!_ Why the hell would someone befriend the Malfoys?!

He was baffled. One, because it was the Malfoys. Two, because it was Harry who went up to them first. And three, because _everyone acted like he'd done a good thing_!

Well, Ron supposed he did.

Still...

Ron told himself one last time that he could never doubt his best buddy when it came to being a goody-two-shoes. That righteous martyr.

* * *

In a dark corner of a room hidden underground beneath a manor, two figures kissed heatedly. Their mouths covered one another as if coming apart would mean the end of the world for them. They body pressed against each other, skins dripping with sinful sweats as they dropped the last of their clothing.

The one wearing glasses cast it aside and bent down, taking in the other man's member into his mouth, moaning wantonly.

"Fuck..." Draco hissed.

Harry removed his mouth. "Patience, love," he purred, and he smirked, hands trailing lower and lower and lower...

Somewhere deep down himself, he felt guilt. After all, he deceived so many, seduced a claimed one to be his lover- a man nonetheless. He was cheating, and played his friends' and family's trusts.

Draco's moan sent a shiver through his entire body as he entered a finger in, and he silenced the other man immediately before putting another one in, stretching the tight hole.

He thought back at the times right after the war ended. Draco looked so beautiful without that smirk, so fuckable when he was helpless, kneeling in front of his biggest rival, begging the great Harry Potter to "please, please, just save my mother. I'll do anything! Don't let her die!" At that time, he was too scared to demand what he truly wanted, and when Narcissa's court case was set and done, Draco was nowhere to be found.

"Harry..." His name came out as a whisper; exactly how he liked it to be spoken- low and seductive.

Years passed and they both married. Harry would see him in paper once in a while about some minor troubles the Malfoy family'd run into or the other, but face to face meeting never happened. Perhaps it just wasn't meant to be. And after all, he had Ginny, a wonderful woman who loved him very much. To this day, he still regretted marrying her, still regretted leading her, and everyone else, on like this. But she bore him children, stayed faithful, and maintained for him the hero image that had been tattooed in everyone's mind.

Harry hissed the moment he penetrated his lover. It'd been over two weeks since their last time; real life had made it harder and harder for them to meet for a long enough time to do something like this. Draco was even tighter than the last time he took him.

_That's a good thing,_ Harry chuckled and began to thrust.

The day on the train was a mere chance of fate. He'd pushed his son into making friends with Scorpius- acting all enthusiastic about "my son overcoming difficult prejudice and made a good friend!" And while he'd praise his son, laughing with his wife, the small part of him that was crying apologies emerged. He shouldn't have used Al, just like he shouldn't have married Ginny.

But as Harry stared into Draco's beautiful, alluring face as he climaxed, and felt the heat from the body he'd lusted over for so many years, none of that mattered.


End file.
